Frozen Fox
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Could it have been a mere coincidence that Jack Frost and Naruto Uzumaki came together. Everything they been through caused by a stroke of luck. They only just met and they already call each other family. Through the moons light this was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost always one with the wind and sky flew across the village of the hidden leaf. He decided to bring the winter with him deciding to have some fun. "Looks like a cool place" said Jack. He stepped down into the ground and walked around. He noticed the tall building and ninja everywhere. "It's cool but it could use some more snow" with that Jack summoned the winter itself to the village. It happened in such a short time the people where dumbfounded by the event. He passed over by what looked like an angry father and his daughter.

"Hinata lets go you won't be playing in the snow today" said Hiashi.

"Yes father" answered Hinata.

Jack thought that Hiashi needed some fun. He then nipped him with a snowball right in the face. Hinata jumped fearing that her father would lose his mind. But much to her surprise Hiashi face gave a huge smile and he began to laugh. The father and daughter began to play with the snow and decided to enjoy themselves the rest of the day. Jack seemed to turn the most angry of souls to joyful. He was happy he could cause such an event, but he was sad to realize that no matter what he did nobody believed him.

Jack was going with a round on the village bringing happiness to all. At least that's what he thought.

"Die you damn demon!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Go back to the hell you came from!"

Jack had never heard that kind of words coming from anybody's mouth. What human being could speak to someone else like that. With curiosity filling the hole in his mind he motioned himself down to ground again and followed what he had heard. He was going by the voices he heard even if he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Demon!"

"Piece of filth"

He had finally found his way to where the voices where coming from. HE found himself in a ally and what he saw grossed him out to his very core. He didn't know what exactly was going on but he knew that if you are beating a child and calling him names. You are the real monster. He ran to the angry group with anger filling his own eyes. "Stop! Leave him alone"

Jack charged towards the group only for him to directly pass them. He had completely forgotten that he couldn't touch because he was not believed by them. Even so he wasn't just going to give it all up and let the poor child get beaten to death. In fact to hell with that!

Jack brought it in himself to summon a somewhat small storm. He direct it towards the vile people. It wasn't really a fighter. But god be damned if he was going to let this go on in front of him. He was able to give enough force to completely send those villagers flying off. All that was left on the ground was the young blonde boy. Jack walked up to examine him. He wasn't beaten has bad as he thought he was. The most noticible thing about him was his whisker tattoos. How that happen he would probably never know. Jack was startled a bit when the young boy opened his eyes. It was strange because it was like the boy was staring at him.

"Are you the one who saved me" questioned Naruto

Jack was now baffled. He was talking and looking at him there was no doubt about that. He only had one thing to say. "Wait you can see me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Done I like the idea of Jack guarding Naruto so I came up with this. Should I continue? Please review on what you think.<strong>


	2. chapter 2

Jack didn't know what to make of this. For the first time in his immortal life someone was able to see him. He had always thought he was never believed in. But now that he knows someone believes him he was overfilled with joy. The first thing he did was grab the young blonde and swing him around.

"Hey what are you doing baki!" Shouted Naruto

Jack calming himself down sat down Naruto. "Sorry kid it's just I can't believe you see me"

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you. Your a person like me right?" With that said a thought came to Naruto's mind that sent a chill down his back. "Oh no! don't tell me your a ghost! I don't want to be haunted by a ghost!"

Before Jack could assure him that he was not a ghost. A figure dressed in black appeared in front of him. He got a better look at him to see that instead of a face it was a goat mask.

"Save me from this ghost!" shouted Naruto

The anbu sweat dropped at the outburst. He was identified with Naruto for awhile but he could never get the boy's silliness. But the boy was clutching on to him like he was really frightened. He made no more of a deal of it and took the boy leaving in a flash.

Jack was now by himself in a daze. The boy had saw him, yet he had no idea who he was. To his knowledge anyone who saw him believed him or was supernatural themselves. Of course being the curious person he was followed the anbu to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Naruto was not as dumb as people made him out to be. Yeah he had trouble with the challenges of life. Yeah he was known to be a little outrageous. But it was not all his fault, he had no parents to teach him any better. He would always end up getting into trouble without even doing anything. Just today a group of villager's beat him up for no reason. The most he did was play in the snow. Nothing more, nothing less.<p>

He looked out the hospital window to see the other kids outside playing in the snow. "Wish I could go outside and play" said Naruto

Naruto gazed his eyes back at the window. He now noticed that the window was freezing up into shapeful patterns. He tried to ignore it but then the snow it self took form's of dancing animals. "Hey that's cool"

Excitement feeling his body Naruto hopped from the bed and opened the window. Just as he reached his little hand out to touch the dancing animal...

"Boo!" Jack shouted popping in front of the window. He laughed his way inside seeing he scared Naruto back to bed. He was now under his covers shaking with fear.

Jack took a easygoing approach and sat down next to him. "Hey no need to be scared kid don't you know who I am"

Naruto peeked from under his cover. "Aren't you that ghost from before"

"No so much as a ghost. But my name is Jack Frost"

"Whose that"

Jack felt happy to explain it. He had never gotten to talk to a actual person before so he wanted to be gentle with it. "You don't know? Who do you think brings you all the snow to play with"

"That's you!" Naruto said popping out his covers.

"Yep the one and only Jack Frost"

"You are so cool!"

At a unexpectedly moment the door banged open. The person being a worriedly looking nurse who in her point of view knows somebody else was in here. Either that or Naruto had started talking to himself.

"Naruto who were you talking to?" questioned the nurse.

"Jack Frost see" he said pointing to Jack.

"Oookay" said the nurse slowly closing the door. She saw nothing, but she thought the boy had found a imaginary friend. She had no problem with it but she worried that the villagers would think different.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack how come she didn't see you" asked Naruto<p>

"Well you have to believed me before you can see me" explained Jack.

"Oh" said Naruto. He didn't really get it as he didn't really believen him until awhile ago. But he would question it later. He noticed that Jack had moved over to the open window. Jack turned back to Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


	3. Chapter 3

The winter spirit and young jinchuriki slid down a near by pipe. The two had become quick friends and very much enjoyed each others company, despite the age difference. The pair walked by a few kids who were enjoying the given snow. One having a pineapple like head and the boy next to him was a little chubby. Next to them was a pink haired girl and her blond friend. Jack started walking up to them but noticed his little friend stayed behind.

"Hey what's wrong Naruto" Jack asked.

Naruto looked down at the ground being very timid. In Jack's eyes he didn't think someone like him would be timid. Naruto turned to face. "Well I just don't know how to make new friends. Not like I have any friends"

"Don't worry about that kid. I make friends everyday, I can show you how." Jack directed the boy and pushing him towards the other children gaining there attention. Naruto froze in his steps not knowing want to do. Jack leaned in his ear and whispered to him. "Ask them if you want to build a snowman"

Naruto gained all the confidence he could and forced the words out his mouth. "Do you guys want to build a snowman?"

The first one to walk up to him was the blonde girl. She had no sign of emotion on her face so Naruto was already worried. She raised her hand only for Naruto to flinch his eyes. He re opened them too see the girl had put her hands in his. "We would love to build a snowman!" she shouted.

"Really" Naruto rejoiced.

"Of course man" the pineapple haired kid walked up. "Hey your Naruto right we've seen you around. You should hang with us more, I'm Shikamaru" he introduced himself.

"I'm Choji" said the chubby one.

"I'm Ino and the girl over there is Sakura Haruno" said the blonde

"I can introduce myself Ino" said Sakura

Just like that a bond was formed between the children. They played and played in the snow all day. Jack supplied them with snow balls for their snowball fight. That turned out more interesting that thought of as it was seen Sakura had so much strength that when she threw a snowball she sent Choji across the field.

They played till dawn.

"Goodbye Naruto see you tomorrow okay" said Sakura waving off.

"Okay Sakura bye" yelled Naruto. He began his walk home but not without the winter spirit following him close by. Instead of talking the two had a playful fight. They really enjoyed having each other around.

"What do we have here" asked a voice.

A shadowy figure stepped from the shadows sending chills down there backs. The man was as pale as ever and is dressed in complete black. Jack took knew who this was and he feared for Naruto's safety. He stepped in front of him taking the defensive.

"Bogeyman" he spoke

"And you must be Jack Frost I have heard so much about you, also I also go by Pitch" His eyes then went down to Naruto. He said nothing but he was sending fear to the boy.

Jack noticed that he tightened his grip on his leg. They both could get out of this if they just stayed cool and collected. "What are you doing here"

"Oh nothing just visiting this village like you. I just had to spread fear around you know how it is" he then looked back down at Naruto. "I would have never guessed you would encounter the nine tails jinchuriki"

Jack looked baffled. Was he talking about Naruto and what was a jinchuriki? He brushed it off for later and regained his attention on Pitch. "So do you want something"

"Not with Naruto but with you... so run along Naruto. Don't worry I won't hurt you"

Naruto didn't want to go, not without Jack. The man in front of them was not normal he knew that much. He was tipped off when he stepped out the shadows (thinking pedophile). Next he said he spread nightmares. Was he like Jack?

"Go ahead Naruto go" Jack giving him the okay Naruto moved forward. Both him and Pitch eyed each other as he walked fast. The conversation between Jack and Pitch didn't start until Naruto was completely gone.

"Now what do you want to tell me" asked Jack

Pitch walked towards Jack still looking emotionless as ever. As he was getting closer Jack tensed up more and more. He forced his shaking to stop before it became noticeable. By this time Jack and Pitch were now side by side.

"Just a warning. I notice you play with the kids today, but you should know that about your friend Naruto..."

* * *

><p>Naruto went back to his house. He didn't want to leave Jack alone with the boogeyman, but he didn't have much choice. What were they doing now? Was dropped in his mind. Was Jack gone? No he wouldn't just leave like that. He couldn't think like it was to much of a headache.<p>

He instead thought about the events that happened today. It started when he walked from home and like every other Monday a group of twisted people attack him. But he had no idea that he would be getting saved by a winter spirit. He was so nice. He showed him neat tricks and even thought him how to make new friends. Even with the way it started out it could be called the best day he had in his life.

Jack was like his guardian. So no he wouldn't leave him. He was something that he needed in his life now. He needed the fun, so he hoped Jack stayed around. Now believing Jack would be fine he could softly go to sleep.

The next morning.

Naruto woke up with a hand to his head.

"Miss me foxy"

And all ready his day lit up.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy new year! I thought since I got the time I should update this. I don't want to explain to much but now that Pitch is here things are about to go down. I guess I should mention the pairing for this story will be Naruto and Hinata. Once again happy new year!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had really brung it, a white snow storm outside. Slippery, freezing, and beyond cold are words to describe the way it was outside there would be no time for playing today. It would be that time to bundle up in a warm sweater and gather with family around the warm fire, have a nice cup of hot chocolate to go with it. Naruto had none of these things being a orphan. Jack was kinda under the impression that Naruto had at least someone to call a family. For what he told him that he had been alone since birth and was always stuck by himself, everyday alone and every night at home. In a way he was just like him.

He didn't want to leave his little foxy alone, so he decided to stay with the boy all day. They would have a different type of snow day, Naruto didn't have a fireplace or any hot chocolate. So they ate ramen and enjoyed the cold instead, they wanted some time to get to know each other more any way. The object of the game was too keep asking each other questions until the other stopped, the only exception if the question is too personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Just kidding you guys would probably kill me if I ended it here.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack sat down next to Naruto while slurping up some cold ramen. As always the youngest go first in games, so Naruto would ask the first question.<p>

Now what was Naruto going to ask first? So many questions and not enough time, then again they had all day. He could probably start with the simple question too the most difficult. "How do you fly… you can fly right?"

Really? He was a child after all, so it was a normal but curious question. Taking another sip of ramen before he answered. "How don't really fly, the wind carries me around where ever I want to go"

"When did you first find out you could do it?" Naruto blinked.

"Well it just sorta happened when I was born. It was like instinct I guess" Jack answered twirling the ramen in the bowl. He had to admit he wouldn't mind having this stuff everyday as long as it was served cold.

Naruto opened his mouth about to ask a question, but Jack put his hand in front of him to stop him. "Alright Naruto you already asked two. Now its my turn" Jack said.

Naruto pouted in a adorable way, Jack could only smile towards it. He would see see what Jack would ask.

Now what would he ask? Jack wanted too know some things on Naruto that Pitch hadn't spoiled for him already. All the man really told that Naruto housed a demon fox in his belly, was that really all? Who cared! He was still his little foxy and not the demon people think he is. So he would just get on with his day and get to there day of of fun.

"Why do you like ramen so much?" Jack asked.

Naruto blinked, weird question. "I like ramen so much because, I was born that way. I just found it super yummy when I first ate it and found it as the food of the gods"

Food of the gods yeah he could see that, but just because its the food of the gods doesn't mean you should eat so much of it. That is extremely unhealthy. So his next question would have to be something that would benefit him in a way.

"Naruto how did you see me if you didn't believe me?" Jack asked.

A question that he didn't exactly know how to answer. "I don't really know how, I always believed someone brought the snow. But I thought his name was Santa"

Jack face palmed. Of course what other explanation could there be. "Naruto you really are my little foxy. Santa brings you presents when you been good and I bring the snow, you just believed me in general so that's how you see me now"

"Oh, guess I look kinda stupid now then" chuckled Naruto. Okay it was now his turn again to ask some questions. So what would he ask?

"His your hair naturally white and did you ever try too dye it" Naruto asked.

"Yeah my hair was always like this, I love it. So I would never try to dye, plus I can't really imagine myself being a blonde. So now its my turn"

What! But that was technically the same question. Naruto pouted again giving Jack another chuckle. It was his turn again so soon, he wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know his dream. Everyone had a dream, he wanted to be believed in. Yes Naruto believed him and that should have been enough. It was for now at the time, but he knew when kids grew up they grow out of things like Santa, easter bunny, tooth fairy, and even him. All he could do was enjoy the time he had now.

"Naruto what is your dream" Jack asked him.

Was that it! He couldn't have asked a easier question. "My dream is to become Hokage! So everyone can respect me!"

His foxy sure was loud. "So you want people to know you exist?" Asked Jack.

"Yep!" Naruto answered.

As he said before his foxy was a lot like him. They both wanted people to know they existed, even if it was for different reasons but still.

"Hey Jack let's stop this game and start a new one" suggested Naruto.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Jack.

"Can you make it snow it here?"

Jack stomped his staff on the floor three times and on cue snow rained from the ceiling above. Coming down to the floor and the pair below.

"Wow thanks aniki" cheered Naruto.

Aniki? If he remembered correctly then that meant big brother, Naruto called him big brother. His foxy called him big brother,… sure why not. So Naruto and Jack enjoyed there snow day inside the house.

* * *

><p>Outside in the pile of snow around the village, Pitch watched Jack and Naruto having there little fun. He never thought that something like this could happen, the spirit of winter and the nine tailed jinchuriki coming together and being friends or maybe even brothers. Was this some cruel joke played by fate or was it destiny that these two ended up together. His new plan would work perfectly with the winter spirit evolved he knew that.<p>

Pitch descended above the clouds coming in contact with the moon above them. "You did this too me and now you will play the price. Soon the entire world will know the name boogeyman and they will fear me"

* * *

><p>Midway during there snowball fight, Naruto stopped moving around and this caused him too get nipped with a snowball by Jack. The latter himself saw that something was wrong with his foxy and he wondered what.<p>

"What's wrong with you foxy" asked Jack.

"Well I was wondering if you have a home" asked Naruto.

A home? He sensed that his foxy was caring for him and he adored that. "Well I don't really have a home. I have always been moving around from here to there, but a home is usually a place you go to when you feel uncomfortable. I always hang on to my staff when I feel uncomfortable so you can call the staff my home"

"You can live here with me then" Naruto cheered.

"Will put that on hold for now" Jack said. He didn't want to rush things too fast, he enjoyed having his foxy around, but it was probably too soon for that.

* * *

><p>Pitch had his own plans in mind, he traveled through the abandoned Uchiha clan village. He noticed the tape saying keep out from here and there, but paid it no attention. Pitch finally reached a house, the one he was searching for. He motioned through the walls of the house until he reached the room of the raven haired Uchiha. For his plan to work he had too have him believe him first. What better way for that to happen then give him the perfect nightmare. All it took was the memory of his dead clan.<p>

**"Remember Sasuke, remember your dead clan"**

Sasuke began fidgeting around in his bed. His heart moved slower and slower, his breathing became harder until he pretty much forgot how too breath. Not this anything but this, he tried to block out those painful thoughts, he wouldn't let it come back too haught him.

**"Remember your dead family, your mother, father, grandparents"**

It came too him, the thoughts of coming back too the compound and it being really quiet. He walked into his home and found his dead parents on the ground. But someone was there watching over them, looking towards him. He had the sharigan eyes, whoever he was he didn't want to find out.

**"And the person who did this all…"**

He didn't want to hear it, none of it!

**"Your beloved brother Itachi"**

He snapped! Sasuke awoke from his nightmare, remembering it all. What horror caused him too have such a nightmare. A cold palm laid down on his head putting a terrifying sensation in his body. Too his left was a man paler than the snow itself, his hair blacker than night, and Pitch black eyes.

"Greetings Sasuke you can call me Pitch"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done for real this time. I know I have been gone for awhile, but I was having a big writers blog and had no idea too get rid of it. Jack and Naruto actually have a lot in common something I didn't notice much. Pitch is a terrible person and now he trying to manipulate Sasuke. I hope you enjoyed and will continue to r and r. Until next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Night had descended over the village there wasn't a whisper too be heard. The snow had finally cleared from the area and the walkable streets returned. All snowman, snow fort's, and snowballs have melted away with the warm air returning. On the dark cold streets walked two darkly figures too a unknown location. One of them is a younger boy with dark eyes and raven hair at the age of ten. The older being a full grown man with paler than the moon skin, his attire being pitch black clothing.

Pitch Black and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Pitch can you really give me the power I desire" a dark toned Sasuke asked, he would not follow the man if he couldn't deliver what he promised.

"Of course I can young Sasuke, I just need you too do something for me first, also you can call me aniki" offered Pitch.

"You are not my brother and you will never be my brother" he said is venom.

He begged to differ, Pitch didn't really care what the boy thought of him. All he was too him was just a pawn in his plan. The child had all ready lost everything, if he lost the sanity he had then what was it too him. Like he already said, he was just a silly pawn in his plan.

Dashes of snow tapped his nose. Both him and Sasuke looked up too see Jack Frost flying above them and it appeared he was leaving the village. The snow on his nose melted away and he began his walk again, Sasuke already knew about the other spirits from Pitch. Santa, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny are supposed guardian's. Too him they are all just pathetic and a complete joke.

Pitch led Sasuke too the top of a building across from another apartment. In the apartment across from them was the blonde known as Naruto. He is preparing for bed, fluffing up his pillow and grabbing a plush rabbit. They stood there until the boy went to sleep and not even a earthquake could wake him up.

"So what are we doing at this losers house" asked Sasuke. Naruto was the number one loser at the academy, what was so important about him.

"I just want you too see your mission" spoke Pitch.

Mission? What could he mean by that, Naruto was a mission. "What do you mean"

"Simple your mission is to kill Naruto Uzumaki" Pitch looked down at the boy with a look of doubt, he had thought the boy would be stronger willed then that. "If your not up too the task then-"

"No! I can do this, Naruto means nothing too me. If I have too kill him then so be it" Sasuke forced those words out his mouth. He didn't want too say them, Naruto never crossed him so there was no reason to hate him or even less dislike him. But if he had too then let it be…

"So do I do it now" asked Sasuke.

"No, do it tomorrow. You will confront him on his way too the academy and that is when you will strike" said Pitch, this man was dark beyond reasoning how could he let himself get mixed up with him. Calling him the bogeyman was an insult, he was the devil. "One more thing if anybody gets in your way kill them"

* * *

><p>The next day it was a bright morning everyone moving around, it was a too good day not to be outside. Where is are young Naruto, well he is walking with two of his female friends to the academy. Ino and Sakura enjoyed the boys company very much.<p>

"I am telling you guys that Jack Frost is real" said Naruto.

"Come on Naruto get real, no one like that is real" said Ino. "Don't be weird"

"Will bad news for you Ino because I am always weird" remarked Naruto.

"I wish you two would stop arguing like a old married couple" suggested Sakura.

"Shut up Sakura, this is why you can't get a boyfriend now" said Ino. The latter herself bumped into Naruto, who was standing in one spot.

"Naruto what are you doing" asked Sakura.

Naruto observed the girl in front of them, she was clearly trying to hide because she was behind a pole with half her face peeking out. The first thing he could tell from the most part about her that she was really cute. Her raven hair is glorious and her eyes are just perfect, Naruto couldn't hold back his hard blush because the girl was just too cute. Naruto approached her and quickly found out she was shy by the way she was acting.

"Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours" Naruto would normally finish introducing himself by declaring him as the future hokage, but he didn't want too come off too weird.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga" said the shy one. "Did I hear you talking about Jack Frost" she asked repeatedly shaking her leg, indicating she was nervous.

"We sure are! Do you believe him too. I met him and he is the coolest guy ever. I like too call him aniki because thats what he is to me" Naruto cheered. He just had to say everything he could about Jack, he was his aniki after all.

Hinata warmed up a bit more, standing still and her voice grew louder. "Yeah I believe him. I have read books about him and I don't know why but I thought he was always well like you"

"Like me huh" Naruto had too think about that. They were both alone since birth, like too pull pranks, loved ramen, enjoyed fun. Wow they really are a lot alike, maybe they could be related somehow.

Sakura and Ino walked up behind him, they saw Naruto having a nice chat with Hinata. She was always a bystander never really talked to anyone. If you never noticed her you could easily mistake her for the new girl.

"Looks like you got some competition Ino" teased Sakura.

"Screw you bill board brow" Ino took the teasing as an insult, so she went on the defensive.

Sasuke watched the four children in front of him. He had a simple mission too kill Naruto and anyone who got in his way. He tightened his grip on the knife in his hand, he was very hesitant on doing this. He believed as soon as he got it over with the sooner he could put it all behind him.

As Sasuke walked up too Naruto he was noticed by Ino and Sakura, which stopped there bickering. As he got closer and closer, the grip on his knife loosened and tightened over again. Sakura and Ino noticed this and soon realized what he was about too do.

"Naruto!"

Before he had a chance too turn around Sasuke let loose and let the knife fly, hurtling it with all his might. Life slowed down as it went through the air, Hinata herself saw this and tried to move Naruto, but however was too slow to the chase. This would be the perfect kill… or would it.

By some twisted piece of fate he did not stab Naruto, but Hinata instead. He striked the girl in the shoulder piercing directly through the skin. She screamed in pain, but the only people who could hear are those around. There was silence. There Sasuke was still holding the knife through Hinata's shoulder, Ino and Sakura watching in horror, and Naruto with his eyes glowing red.

* * *

><p>Else where in a series of tree's and bushes. Jack the spirit of winter himself flew through the woods having his fun. He was returning too his little foxy after his day of giving other people a snow day.<p>

"Jack"

He heard his name being called. He looked down and saw Pitch black on the ground, he zoomed himself down and speak of the devil. It was Pitch Black himself, what can this man what now? The last time he me up with him he told him stupid negative things about Naruto. The last thing he wanted to hear was more negative crap, if he told him more so help him god.

"So Jack I noticed that you still been hanging around the jinchuriki" said Pitch. His goal was to anger Jack, something that he was going to go through.

"You have been watching us, creepy level just went higher" retorted Jack.

"So what do you think he is up too know" With that question Jack was done, he walked passed Pitch ignoring anything else he had too say. Pitch with a devilish smile said those words "His going to die you know"

What did he just say? Was that supposed too be a threat? Jack turned around with a murderous look, normally he was the type of person too stay cool no matter what situation. He realized this is what Pitch probably wanted so he quickly calmed himself. "What do you mean he is going to die"

"Jack you must know that your little friend is thought of as a demon. So naturally people who think of him like that might want too kill him. I am saying there is a young buy about too kill him" Pitch lied. But he could ever so tell Jack was falling for it.

He was really convinced when Jack was gone faster than the wind. He was at a race against time and space, too save him. But the thing was by the time Jack would get there Naruto would already be dead. The his plan would really be in motion and Jack would turn too him, then they could run nightmares around the world. Afterall what went together better than cold and dark.

* * *

><p>It flashed back too the scene of the stabbing. Naruto eyes still red with rage and Ino and Sakura not knowing what to do. Sasuke blinked and pulled the knife out of Hinata causing her more pain. Before he had a chance too attack Naruto the latter himself held Sasuke by the collar ready to clobar him.<p>

"Sasuke what is wrong with you! Why would you do that too Hinata" Naruto growled.

Sasuke didn't answer he was held there by the collar not saying a word. He easily punched Naruto and sent him hurdling towards the wall, Sasuke walked up too the fallen boy twirling his knife. He stood over him with his knife held high and his face remained emotionless.

"Sorry Naruto nothing personal" Sasuke swung down the knife.

"Naruto!"

The knife made impact with a trash can lid. His eyes came towards the color pink, that of which belonged too Sakura, she defended the boy behind her even if it met her death. He had a mission too kill Naruto and anyone who stood in his way, guess she would have to die, it was a shame really he found this girl cute.

Ino behind him threw down smoke bombs that erupted when hitting the ground. Smoke covered the area making it impossible too see, Sasuke himself was given a punch in the face which sent him hurdling backwards. He saw the color of pink fly by before it was gone out of sight. Sakura was obviously stronger than she looked. Even if he sorta liked her he had too kill her.

After the smoke cleared Sasuke found everyone was gone. Even Hinata who was on the ground bleeding her shoulder out, now even she was gone. They couldn't have gotten far he would find them and they will die, because those words still lingered his mind.

_"…And everyone who stands in your way"_

* * *

><p>Naruto and everyone else found the best route to escape Sasuke was through the roof's. Sakura carried Hinata on her back as the jumped roof top to rooftop, all they could do know was run and find some help. They each thought about on what just happened, Sasuke may have been a jerk at times but he was a phycopath on the loose.<p>

"Sasuke what are you doing? What's the matter with you?" Questioned Naruto through his head.

Sakura looked back on the girl on her back. They hadn't treated her yet, but if they didn't soon it could get infected. Sakura brought this point too the rest of the group and they agreed to do what they could. Naruto himself ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound.

"There Hinata is that better" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, its better thank you Naruto" said Hinata.

"Guys we got a problem" said Ino.

Everyone looked ahead of them and there he was, Sasuke Uchiha. He has a dark shadow covering his eyes as he walked forward. He was different this time, now he was determined too kill them all. Sasuke dashed towards them at normal speed. Sakura cracked her knuckles and ran towards the boy, she had no weapon but she could still fight.

Sakura through punch after punch while also dodging Sasuke's knife. The battle of these two dodging each others attacks went on for a short while, until Sasuke found an opening and tripped Sakura on the ground. Before she could get up, Sasuke pressed his foot down on her while giving a cold glare. The words of Pitch still cornered his head.

_"You want power…you need to learn what you have to do too get power"_

_"It doesn't just come too you, you have to earn it"_

_"Let me show you the way, because if you don't …"_

_"Then Itachi wins"_

Sasuke swung the knife down expecting too see the girl dead in a matter of seconds. Then something pushed him away from his target and over the roof. As he was now on the ground he see's Naruto holding him down. He had some danger in his eyes as well.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you can't go around killing people like that" Naruto growled. "Who do you think you are too take a life"

Sasuke listened too those last few words. "_Who are you too take a life"_. Who was he? Who was he!

"SHUT UP NARUTO! WHO THE HELL WAS ITACHI TOO TAKE THE LIFE OF MY FAMILY!" Sasuke roared it too the top of his breath. He launched Naruto off of him and launched himself at him. Before he could stabb him Naruto knocked the knife out his hands, only losing a little blood as a result.

Without his weapon Sasuke had no choice but too kill Naruto with his bare hands. A big struggle began with these two and moved closer and closer too the edge of the building. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata feared on what was happening.

"Naruto!" They shouted.

His foot stepped on the edge of the building and then it happened. Sasuke had a greater force than he did, just leading him too push Naruto off the building. Time slowed down for everyone, Naruto was about too die he looked up in the sky too see Jack coming down at him. However he was just too late.

'**Crack/Spilt!'**

Are those sounds of a body being crushed hitting the ground floor from five stories up. Who was heart broken? Everyone, even the killer himself Sasuke.

He just realized what he did. He killed Naruto for what good reason? What vengeance was worth this? He had the blood of a killer on his hands and now he was no better than Itachi. He turned around too see the heart broken spirits off Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. What was wrong with him? He had too get away or the village would kill him for his crimes. He maneuvered off the roof and made a escape, there was no longer a place for him at this village.

Not matter how much it hurt to everyone else, no one was hurt more than Jack. He loved Naruto he was his brother, his first believer, his family. He could remember the perfect day they had, just talking and enjoying each others company. A tear dropped from his eye that hit the dead body of Naruto on the ground.

Jack landed on the ground next too Naruto. Why was he waiting for him too get up and say 'joking', he knew it wasn't going to happen. Naruto deserved so much more than this, Jack couldn't let his life end this way. He picked up his body and the wind carried them both up.

As they came up all the girls could see was the dead body of Naruto in the air. Only Hinata could see him, not Naruto, but the man carrying him.

"Jack Frost" she spoke.

Then he became visible too both Sakura and Ino. If he was somebody that was going too help Naruto than how could they not believe. They could see the winter spirit in front of them holding there dead friend.

"I promise I will bring him back" said Jack. The wind then carried them too the unknown, all the girls knew was that he promised. That promise was to bring Naruto back!

Back? No! This was not apart of his plan. Pitch watching the whole thing from the shadows would have never guessed for it too come out like this, wait his plan could still succeed. How could Jack possibly bring back the child … unless? No he wouldn't help him, he wouldn't dare.

* * *

><p>Jack has returned too his birth place. The frozen lake of which he came from, the scenery was just the same. Even the man in the moon was out, Jack placed down Naruto on the ground. He walked closer trying too get a better look at the moon.<p>

"Listen I know you and me haven't talked in a long time, since my birth actually. But I have come here with a request, that you bring back my brother Naruto" Jack has requested.

The moon stayed silent; like always he never answered Jack.

"I know you have the power so please do it" Jack wasn't taking no for an answer, he was determined this time. "I beg of you, I have been alone so long that I don't know how long. When I met Naruto I was overactively happy. He was my first believer and the one person I can call family. Please bring him back."

Even after his heart felt speech there was no answer. Jack was about too give up, but then the shine of the moon landed on Naruto. It lifted him up in the air and was giving him a new appearance.

He was now given an orange jacket and black pants, also like Jack he is now barefoot. He even had his own staff, the next and final thing was his appearance. He looked like his age was uped to at least fourteen.

He was still asleep when he landed in Jacks arms. Correction, an overjoyed Jack's arms.

_"Consider it my gift, for my mistake"_

_"_Thanks I will never forget this. Your not half bad are you Manny" Jack walked off carrying his new little brother in his hands. When he woke there was going too be some explaining and some fun too do.

* * *

><p><strong>I have finished this chapter. I know it started off really dark, especially when Sasuke killed Naruto. But in the end Naruto was brought back and I bet the girls will be happy about this. Now if you please read everything I listed below it will explain some things to clear confusion.<strong>

**1) Sasuke was under the manipulation of Pitch, which he didn't snap out of until he finished his mission. He showed that he can manipulate even Jack for a bit in the movie, so why not Sasuke. Sasuke has left the village, but he will see Naruto again and have a heart to heart talk with each other.**

**2) Naruto is no longer a jinchuriki. He did die and when a jinchuriki is dead they lose there tailed beast. I haven't decided who will become the new jinchuriki yet, but it is between Sakura and ?. Yeah I am keeping ? A secret.**

**3) The reason I upped Naruto's age because I didn't want him too be stuck as a ten year old forever. So I upped it too fourteen. **

**Well that is all I needed to explain. I hope you enjoyed, see ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack carried Naruto home; laid him on his bed. He deserved some sleep after the wild day he had; dying then being reborn was really something. He sat down next to Naruto he wanted to be the first thing he saw when the boy woke up. He was most likely going to have some questions … a lot of questions. But he would cross the bridge when it came until then Jack watched the golden sand pass by.

It was Sandman's time to bring happy dreams to all the children of the Leaf. These dreams being whatever the child would feel most a peace with. Shikamaru the lazy Nara dreamed about laying down and just enjoying the clouds pass by. Choji crazed what he desired most… meat. Ino and Sakura dreamed of reuniting with Naruto and playing with him once again; this brought their looks of despair to happiness. Hinata's was similar, but different; she dreamed of Naruto once again being alive, but what she desired most was his friendship.

Along with the golden sand; something sprinkled from the sky. The most tinniest of beings slipped through the window; Jack raised a eyebrow. The little thing took notice of Jack, but unexpectedly swooned at his appearance. The teenager has teeth as white as fresh snow. Something any fairy would love sadly this boy would not be losing any teeth any time soon. With the instructions of the Tooth Fairy coming back to her she resumed her job and dived under the pillow.

"Hey what are you doing down there" Jack asked curious. When the creature came out with a tooth Jack understood. He stook his finger out to touch the tooth; then looked back at the fairy. "You take extra care of this one, okay. This will be the last tooth you see of this one" The fairy nodded then flew out at bolt speed.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a big headache; rubbing his head. His back felt like it actually spilt open with blood following behind. It almost felt like his little dream was real as if it actually happened. But of course that's impossible … right?<p>

"Hey, Naruto. Guess your finally awake" Jack smiled while rubbing the back of his head. Naruto didn't notice yet so he safe so far.

Naruto blinked. "Oh, hey Jack. Did something happen while I was asleep or something" Naruto asked. His hand had wondered itself to a wooden staff; he picked it up immediately noticing the similarities too Jack's staff. The only possible way he could tell was because it felt like the staff called his name.

Jack is at a lost for words. How do you tell someone they died and came back? You can't. He would just have to take it slow and cool. "Naruto what is the last thing you remember" Jack asked him.

Naruto scratched his head. "Does a dream count" Jack nodded his head. "Well the last thing I remember is going to the academy with Ino and Sakura. On the way we met this cute girl named Hinata"

Jack smiled at the last statement.

"But Sasuke came in and tried to kill us for no reason at all" Naruto continued.

Jack heart endeavored a attack. Pitch had brainwashed the kid into doing it. He could only imagine what that kid is going through right now.

"After that we all ended up on a roof. Me and Sasuke fought but…" Naruto paused; he just listened to what he said. He looked back up at Jack with a worried look. "Jack… did I die?"

Jack frowned the kid guessed correctly. "Naruto you did die, but you got spared by the man in the moon"

"…" Naruto stayed silent.

"The only way he could bring you back is by making you a spirit" Jack further explained.

Naruto looked at both his hands. "So which spirit am I then?"

Jack bit his lip. "He didn't tell me which. He didn't tell me anything"

"Oh, that's okay then" Naruto hopped from bed with a bright smile on his face. He grabbed his new staff twirling it to his back; Jack found himself surprised the boy wasn't at despair not many could take that news well. "Alright Jack let's go find the girls they're probably crying there eye's out right now"

Jack gave him a thumbs up; as long as Naruto was happy he was happy. "Sure thing foxy"

* * *

><p>There was no school today; the hokage called a important announcement. Apparently it was a big deal being told it was about Naruto's death. When the news of his death got out and how it happened the village celebrated? They were happy to hear that the demon brat was killed; by no other than the last Uchiha. They only wished that the Uchiha was there so they could reward him.<p>

Even with all this cerebrating there are still people that are hurting. Hiruzen the third hokage, Naruto was like his very own grandson. He promised to take care of him after Minato's and Kushina's death; everyday he wished it was him. He failed to protect Naruto like he was supposed to. Not only that, but he failed to let the villagers see him as a hero, but instead a demon that was not welcome. He would have to retire soon.

Kakashi has once again been struck by bad luck. His friend and comrade Obito died in a accident; only leaving behind his sharigan. When he promised to protect Ren for him, he accidentally killed her; breaking his promise. His sensei died protecting the village only leaving behind his son. Kakashi swore to protect that child with his life however fate had other plans.

Iruka… many say that he should hate Naruto because of what he did to his parents. Iruka however couldn't hate Naruto because he never killed his parents, it was the nine tails. Iruka knew when he met Naruto that he was just like him. Alone and desperate for attention because that's all they wanted attention. He considered, Naruto as a brother those happy feelings he got when he chased him around, scolded him, and ate ramen together. He could never relive those moments again.

When the hokage announced to them that Naruto Uzumaki is in reality the son of Minato Namikaze. Those that hated him felt like idiots. They thought that they were doing good by trying to kill him; finishing the fourth hokages job when in reality they attempted killing his son.

Those feelings are complete opposites of what his loved one's thought of him. They cried he always talked about being hokage one day. If he could know that now he would defiantly be screaming it around the village.

* * *

><p>On their dreary walk home Hinata, Sakura, and Ino felt wind pass by them. They looked around, but nothing was there. They continued there walk ahead only this time getting a head striking surprise of both Jack and… NARUTO.<p>

They raced towards him happy too see him alive. They all jumped in for a big hug smile's on all their faces. This could just last forever except they all opened their eye's noticing one big difference in him.

"Naruto did you get taller" Ino asked him.

Naruto checked himself out. "Now that you mention it. It does look that way"

Jack self smacked himself in stupidity. "I can't believe I forgot. Your like thirteen now"

"WHAT… NO" Screamed Naruto.

The three girls laughed at Naruto's little predicament. They are just happy to have him back and hopefully it would stay that way. However even after they all played until the end of the day, Naruto said he was going to travel to world with Jack. However he did say he was going to come visit from time to time. So when Dusk became Dawn Naruto and Jack made their departure.

* * *

><p>That night Naruto made contact with the moon. Something that he was always drawn to for some reason; that feelings been gone since his death. The man in the moon told him that he was now the spirit of fall. Something he found fitting since he was born in that time. That was all he told him and probably the last thing.<p>

After that he went into the woods with his brother Jack. They walked off about to go on adventure's and pull many pranks. Jack said these final words. "Let's go find Bunny"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your patience. I know some of you did not enjoy Naruto's death. But it was to build the plot and I did bring him back… sorta. If you like please review. -Love Cole D. soul<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Uzumaki, now known to the world as Naruto Namikaze. He was believed to be dead it some train of mind that might be true but, in reality he was as alive as you and me. All you have to do is believe him and his there; could you believe the new spirit of fall? Probably not. For one he had yet to make a name for himself and for two it is impossible to do that when your lost in the forest.

"JACK WHERE ARE YOU" Another yell and another failure.

The day started out so smoothly. First finding whoever to prank, which would normally be someone in need for some fun. Then after flying lesson's Naruto, somehow got lost. He wandered around aimlessly the more he did the more he found escaping was impossible. Naruto, had never seen such a forest: the flowers growing as big as tree's, the tree's reaching the heaven's themselves, and the many sounds of nature living. It was if the forest was alive itself.

Out of his peripheral he could spot the sun peeking through some tree tops. The bright light made it's way to the ground on the body of a small green fairy. He felt like he was going mad, his mind failing to see the connection that either wasn't visible or simply wasn't there. So he stared, and stared, and stared. He slapped himself then stared.

He insisted that the fairy was without a doubt real. Grabbing the creature in his hands he observed it. One eye being blue; the other being purple but, her most distinct trait is the birth mark under her right eye. "Whoa far out, Jack told me there where things like you but, I didn't think I would get to meet one" Naruto laughed the small cry of the fairy in his hands derailed that.

"What's the matter" Naruto turned the thing on it's back; he flinched seeing the broken wing. Then and there he knew he had to get the thing to safety, having nowhere else to put it he tucked it away in his jacket pocket. "Ugh, stupid forest how are we supposed to get out of here"

"Don't insult the forest, boy"

…

…

…

Naruto twirled around in surprise expecting the face someone; instead getting blown off his feet by the roots below him. Plummeted in the air only to be caught by a sparkly woman. Her attire consist of a dress with only the color of evergreen; she used flowers as a crown and barefoot to feel the ground beneath her. Who is she?

"You can call me mother nature" Said the woman.

Something about this woman was off. Despite her lavish appearance, she gave off a death threat. A smile saying that I could kill you at anytime. "Hi mame just taking a walk"

"Don't lie to me. You just insulted the forest, something you should never do; hasn't your mother ever taught you manners?" Asked Evergreen.

Naruto nodded his head. "I don't have a mother but, I do have a brother Jack Frost"

For an odd reason the woman's eye's widened. "Jack Frost I wasn't aware of that… what's in your pocket?"

Naruto covered his pocket; something wasn't right about her. "Nothing. Look lady I need to get out of this forest and pronto"

"Sure I'll let you leave"

"Really"

"Of course … if you agree to play my game"

"Sure I'll do anything to out this crazy forest"

* * *

><p>Evergreen led Naruto, to the deepest deaths of her forest. Everything from before seemed like a child's toy compared to this. She tightened her grip on the boys hoodie. "Naruto-boy your job is to destroy the beast that lives down there"<p>

"I…" Naruto was cut off when he was dumped into the large pit. The wind cursed in his face he was falling and he was certain he would die. Closing his eye's and hoping for the best.

_"Remember your not the one flying. The wind will carry you"_

Those words traced his mind. Naruto, took a small breath; he relaxed his body and in no time his body soured in the air. At first he couldn't believe it but, obviously he was souring to the ground with all ease.

"I don't know why Jack made it sound so hard" Naruto chuckled. "This is easy"

He's feet touched the ground; he took his moment of glory before checking on his passenger. The fairy in his hand still with the twitching broken wing. When a surge of coldness passed by he tucked it back in his pocket. Naruto didn't mind the coldness he could already tell where it came from.

"Hope I didn't startle you, foxy" He turned to, Jack sitting on a rock munching on an apple. Tossing his meal away he walked up to his little brother.

"The cold never bothered me anyway **[1]**" Naruto smirked.

Having a trace of memory the winter spirit titled his head. "I know I heard that before… whatever so what's in your pocket"

The fall spirit presented the winter spirit the small fairy. Noticing her injury, Jack picked it up carefully; laying down on his hands. "Hey Evergreen would you mind helping us out here"

Out from the ground floor came the one and only Evergreen. Naruto's eye's popped open white repeatedly pointing at both Jack and Evergreen. The latter placed her hands over the fairy healing it with her aura. Just like that the fairy burst in the air flying all around.

"That should make it all better. Just make sure she gets home safely, OKAY Jack" Evergreen told him.

"No need to be touchy, I thought you where sweet" Jack teased; twirling his staff he lifted up the astonished Naruto, and went on his way with the fairy following close behind. "Thanks for the help"

Evergreen smirked. "Don't get use to it"

Evergreen opened the path out her forest. To which Jack, Naruto, and their fairy followed out.

* * *

><p>"Jack you jerk! You always trick me like that" Naruto pouted.<p>

Jack looked up to the boy still folded on his staff before dumping him on the ground. "Relax foxy, I was just having some fun with you foxy. Besides it was to help you fly"

Naruto couldn't deny that just like him, Jack wouldn't miss the opportunity to have some fun. However he also wouldn't miss the chance to tease him either. Naruto's thought shifted when Baby tooth patted his nose. Yes, they all decided they should call her baby tooth since she didn't have a name.

Baby tooth took a liking to him and even claimed his pocket as her spot. He didn't mind the attachment it was actually joyful having her around. Too bad she would have to go.

"FROST"

Naruto looked up and just like before with, Baby tooth, he was wondering if he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

_"I'm looking, it's real" _ Naruto thought to himself.

He found himself looking at a kangaroo sized rabbit standing on it's legs. He looked at Tooth noticing she was looking too. Then he turned to Jack who had that mischievous look on his face.

"Hey Bunny long time no see" Greeted Jack.

The Bunny man frowned. "I warned you and now it's time to pay" He declared hopping closer and closer.

Jack turned to, Naruto as if he was expecting something. In instant Jack grabbed his hand and already his vision blurred only hearing one demand.

"RUN"

* * *

><p><strong>As I promised the update thank you all for reading. Also thank you for voting clearly more of you want Hinata. *Gives you all cookies* Jack just pulled, Naruto into trouble with Bunnymond. Can they escape this one? And if so who will they run into next? I know, but you don't.<strong>

**To the guest reviewer who offered a pairing for, Naruto with Tooth. It sounds cute, but I like her more as a motherly figure.**

**Okay that's all hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
